Nuestra Historia
by Shiela Choi
Summary: Un chico corría desesperado entre las calles de Seúl buscaba desesperadamente a su sol entre toda esa multitud no la encontraba, toda la gente lo veía extrañada, sabían perfectamente quien era..pero el solo deseaba hallarla a ella... (Super Junior, Lee Dong Hae y Tatiana)


Hae y Taty

Un chico corría desesperado entre las calles de Seúl buscaba desesperadamente a su sol entre toda esa multitud no la encontraba, toda la gente lo veía extrañada, sabían perfectamente quien era, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, un cinturón de cuero, tenía una camisa blanca, la cual estaba abierta de los primeros tres botones y una corbata negra con detalles de bordado en la parte baja, era su nombre escrito en español, se la había puesto para una ocasión especial, pero ahora corría por las calles buscando a la persona que le regalo ese bello obsequio, había buscado en cada parte que le recordaba a ella, pero no la encontraba, había muchas chicas tras él, pero no les prestaba atención, sus ojos solo la buscaban a ella, se alejó del centro de MyungDong, reviso la tienda de helados en la cual la conoció.

Entro a la gran tienda y la recorrió, pero no la encontró, de pronto le vino un bello recuerdo

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~

Lo había logrado, se había prácticamente disfrazado para poder pasear por el centro de MyungDong sin que nadie lo reconociera, estaba cansado de ir a una simple tienda y tener un montón de chicas "disimuladamente" siguiéndolo, las había logrado despistar saliendo por la parte trasera de la SM, había ido bien "abrigado" para que una vez dentro su hermano Dong Hwa, se había vestido con sus ropas y él se había puesto un simple jean color azul desgastado, una polera azul marino con un estampado, una chaqueta roja y unos chapulines tojos con toques blancos.

Una vez que vio a su hermano salir, irse en su vagoneta y ser seguido por algunas fans, espero a que se fueran todas y salió, llevo lo necesario en una mochila, se puso sus gafas, un chulo y una chalina para que no lo reconocieran, increíblemente así había sido, nadie lo reconocía, empezó a pasear por las calles de Seúl, viendo, observando, hace 11 años era solo un chico común y corriente, hoy era un Super idol, conocido en todo el mundo, con millones de fans en todo el mundo que lo amaban a él, solo hoy quería olvidarse de todo y respirar, su celular empezó a vibrar, vio el nombre y decía

"EunHyuk Hyung"

Decidió no hacerle caso y lo puso en silencio para no escuchar.

Siguió caminando por las calles de MyungDong y llego a una heladería, decidió entrar y hacer su pedido, se puso en la fila de pedidos, solo había una persona y seria su turno, mientras esperaba observo el lugar, por la gran ventana de la calle iba y venía la gente, cuando la vio, era la chica más linda que jamás vio, era pequeña y delgada, pero le daba ganas de protegerla, de piel morena, cabello negro como la noche y muy lacio, lo traía cortado hasta por 5cm por debajo del hombro y suelto, tenía puesta una chompa café de lana delgada, unos jeans celestes y unas botas del mismo color que la chompa, llevaba una bolsa de tela color crema y colgada a esta un saco beige oscuro, con el fuerte calor de Seúl le sorprendía llevara esa ropa, la siguió con la vista, cuando se dio cuenta que entro a la tienda, cuando se dio cuenta que se formaría tras el la dejo de ver, se dio cuenta que la persona delante de ella ya no estaba...Cuando se había ido...?...

Se regañó mentalmente por distraerse, se pidió un helado de uva y se fue a su haciendo a esperar su pedido, observo que ella pedía su helado y se retiró a una mesa cerca a la ventana, solo la vio mientras comía su helado, saco un cuaderno y empezó a escribir, se sentaba muy elegantemente y veía la calle, cuando acabo su pequeño helado se retiró, él se dispuso a seguirla, veía como caminaba y le gustaba, tenía un aura de inocencia y bondad, le daba muchas ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla, vio que camino tan distraídamente que tropezó, vio que iba a caerse, pero corrió a ayudarla, ahí empezó todo, la vio asustada, le dio una sonrisa, y le dijo

- Gracias

- E…. ¿Estás bien?

- Si, muchas gracias, perdona hay momentos que soy algo torpe, mis amigas me reganan por eso

- Debes tener más cuidado - respondió Hae mientras la ayudaba a enderezarse, era más linda de cerca de lo que pensó - perdón que te lo diga, pero andabas muy distraída, buscas algo o a alguien - no lo noto, pero lo último lo dijo con un toque de tristeza

- más o menos, se supone que debo ir al puente Bampo, pero pues jejejeje resulta que me perdí, sin mi amiga Carlita no puedo estar, a pesar de ser yo la mayor ella termina cuidándome- respondió ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, a Hae esta respuesta le ánimo, así que se ofreció

- Yo puedo llevarte, Amm disculpa, pero no se tu nombre.

- Oh es verdad, perdona, me llamo Tatiana, es un gusto mmm

- Hyung Do, un gusto

Hae se alegró de conocerla, aunque tuvo que mentir sobre su nombre, no deseaba que ella gritara y se lanzara sobre, dejo de pensar en esas cosas, decidió acompañarla hasta el puente Bampo, en el camino hablaron de varias cosas, como porque estaba en Corea, descubrió que trabajaba en una empresa, que era del otro continente y que había venido con 3 amigas más a vivir a Seúl, claro que solo una de ellas trabajaba junto a Taty en la empresa KB, la otra en una empresa de cosméticos B y la última trabajaba en el restaurant Romanee Conti en Sancheongdong,

Cuando llegaron a su destino Taty le agradeció, estaba dispuesta a irse, pero Hae la detuvo

- Me darías tu nro. De cel., otro día quizás te lleve a tomar un helado

- Ok, nos vemos amm

Luego de ese día empezaron a verse, sospechaba que ella sabía quién era porque había momentos en a que se le quedaba viendo como si fuera una ilusión, un día mientras paseaban por el ella le dijo

- Se quién eres

Dong Hae se asustó, seguramente gritaría y se lanzaría a él, no quería acabar con su amistad, se había llegado a encariñar con Taty

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

- Lo supe desde que te vi, lo sabía, tú eres la persona que reconocería solo por la voz, quiero decirte que no diré quien eres

- Hae se quedó quieto, "no lo diría" que quería a cambio, dinero, fama, ser actriz o que, las opciones eran infinitas, pero lo que vino a continuación lo dejo out.

Sintió un abrazo muy cálido, Taty lo abrazaba por la espalda muy cálidamente, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente.

- Se lo que piensas, que quiero a cambio de mi silencio, pues nada - no creía lo que escuchaba - haberte tenido junto a mi este tiempo es suficiente, me alejare de tu lado para no ocasionarte problemas, fingiré no conocerte y solo seré una fan más, adiós Dong Hae.

Hae se quedó helado, cuando sintió que ella lo soltó, sintió un vacío, quiso dejar que se fuera, olvidarla, ignorarla, pero simplemente no pidió, se dio vuelta y vio que ella había salido corriendo, su corazón empezó a latir, corrió, la siguió, entre la multitud no la podía ver, pero la encontró, caminando tranquilamente y por primera vez, con la cabeza baja, corrió tras ella y cuando la alcanzo le hizo dar media vuelta y la abrazo.

- Quiero que te quedes conmigo

Desde ese día estuvieron juntos, pudieron estar así hasta el final, pero no, la vida tenía algo más para ellos.

~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~

Hae seguía corriendo, pero no la hallaba, donde diablos podía haberse escondido, Carla había sido amable al principio

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Taty no aparece! La buscare, no te preocupes, yo... - Antes de poder terminar una voz la interrumpió y oyó voces de fondo.

- Que haces déjame

- Basta, hablare y seré claro no me volveré a ir, ni te dejare

- Hyuk, Hae está al teléfono debo ayudarlo

- ¡¿Qué?! Dame acá esa cosa, Hae no molestes a mi chica, ocúpate de la tuya - Y colgó, diablos donde podía estar, Ita no contestaba el teléfono, extraño porque unas horas antes la había visto siendo arrastrada por un chico rubio, In Ra tenía un secretario, porque al llamar, su amigo Si Won fue puntual al responderle con un tono que nunca había escuchado "Esta ocupada, no molestes". Al parecer nadie la vio ok seguiría en su busca.

Siguió corriendo y buscándola, pero no la encontraba, llego a un parque el cual estaba casi vacío, solo unas señoras estaban sentadas en las bancas, decidió sentarse a descansar, apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y se agarró la cabeza, recordó todo lo que había pasado.

~~~~Flash Back~~~~

Hace 2 años

Hae estaba frente a una mujer la cual tenía la cabeza baja, el igual estaba con la cabeza baja, llovía muy fuerte, ambos estaban empapados, el traía una polera de manga larga y con un cuello ancho, de color negro, traía una cadena plateada finamente colgado, unos jeans ajustados plomos, unos tenis negros, para hacer juego traía un gorro de lana fina con detalles negros, y en sus manos colgaba unas gafas circulares negras.

Ella tenía puesta una blusa rosa de encaje que le quedaba suelta en el abdomen, con mangas 3/4, una falda blanca de tela que le llegaba 5 debajo de las rodillas, unas gillerminas color palo de rosa, le combinaba una bolsa pequeña color beige, su cabello estaba recogido de un lado, con una traba en forma de uva, la lluvia los mojaba fuertemente.

- ¿Porque? - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Taty - Te dije que estaría a tu lado siempre, no me importa vivir a tu sombra, pero ¡ ¿porque lo hiciste?! - Fue lo único que pudo gritar, no tenía fuerzas.

- No era mi intención, yo te amo, pero...pe...pero...

- Por favor cállate, acepto que no debo hacerme ver junto a ti, que las cámaras no deben enfocarme, pero que me ignores frente a tu familia y me niegues, me dolió, no creo soportar más esto, no hacemos más que escondernos y vivimos con el temor de que nos descubran, además...supe lo de Jessica, la empresa te quiere a su lado, pero tú no dices nada...

- Si me dejaras explicarte yo...

- ¡No! Hae te amo y puedo ver que en esta relación sufres, sé que tu corazón es el más bello de todos, que me amas, pero no puedo más tenerte a mi lado, tu y yo sufrimos - se acercó a Hae y le acaricio la mejilla - te amo Lee Dong Hae, pero ahora te dejo libre, vive bien Hae.

Taty se alejó entre la lluvia dejando a Hae solo, bajo la lluvia, ¿que había hecho? la amaba con todo su ser y por miedo, la negó frente a su madre y familia, no le comento nada sobre lo de Jessica, la empresa planeaba que los dos "salieran" y fueran "novios" pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes que no había reclamado, la vio alejarse entre la lluvia, él se quedó quieto ahí, sin moverse, mientras la veía irse lloraba, la lluvia disfrazaba sus lágrimas, temblaba impotente, cuando no lo vio, cayo de rodillas y lloro, lloro por haber dejado ir a quien amaba y lo amaba por ser el, se agacho y se sostuvo en sus manos mientras lloraba.

- ¡ ¿PORQUE?! - solo podía gritar y al final lanzo un grito al cielo, se golpeaba el corazón para no sentir nada.

Al día siguiente en los dormitorios de la SM él se veía mal, todos sus amigos lo animaban, incluso habían vendo Siwon y Ki Bum a animarlo, pero el solo se encerró en su cuarto, lloro todo el día, al cabo de una semana salió, la empresa lo cubrió alegando enfermedad, trato de olvidarla, pero no lo logro, eso sí, arreglo todo, le confeso a su familia que Taty era su novia, hablo con Lee Soo Man para decirle que no fingiría una relación, no volvió a ver a Tatiana, pero sabía que estaba bien, Hyuk le contaba sobre ella, paso un año sin saber de ella.

Hae ya estaba mejor, pero aun no la olvidaba, la tenía en su memoria como un bello recuerdo, una mañana salió sin rumbo paseando como Dong Hae de SJ, pasaba por el restaurant de In Ra y la vio, era Taty tan bella como la recordaba, ella no se dio cuenta de él, pero al pasar por su lado sintió su perfume a uva, Taty no se dio cuenta, así que el la siguió, vio que saludaba a alguien, luego una vagoneta negra para frente a ella, observo como se subía y abrazaba a alguien, se acercó más para ver mejor antes de que se fuera, era Gong Chan a quien abrazaba y se iban juntos, no lo podía creer, Taty andaba con otro, camino a MyungDong y recordó, caminaba tranquilamente, cuando la volvió a ver caminando tranquilamente, pero no estaba sola, Gong Chan la agarraba de la mano, pero estaba muy cubierto para que nadie lo reconociera, paso a su lado y Taty se dio cuenta que él estaba a su lado derecho, por un tiempo al verse a los ojos el tiempo se detuvo, luego volvió todo a la normalidad, estaba agarrada de Chan y Hae era parte de su pasado o eso quería creer.

Hae paso a su lado, le dieron ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero no podía, estaba con otro, vio que ellos estaban cerca de él, así que decidió irse, se fue muy enojado pero no lo demostró, cuando llego a un callejón se desmorono, creía que ya estaba bien, que viviría tranquilo, pero no, por parte se lo merecía, la había lastimado, no la había protegido como una vez prometió, había caído arrodillado y se agarraba de la pared, decidió ser fuerte, se levantó y se arregló, miro al cielo, seria fuerte, su padre habría querido que lo fuese, camino por las calles, se dirigió a su carro y se fue.

Esa mañana había despertado muy intrigado

- ¿Porque soné con ella? que habrá pasado- se preguntó, empezó a vestirse y mientras se alistaba, Hyuk entro

- Hae ¿qué crees? ¡Hoy pasare la noche con Carla! - eso lo había dicho muy alegre, Hae sabía que Hyuk se había hecho de novia hace poco y al parecer les iba bien, que bien por ellos, pero ahora el tenia un problema de corazón, no sabía qué hacer, solo podía pensar en ella, en Taty, no podía apartarla de su cabeza, de sus pensamientos, se hecho en su cama para poder pensarlo, sus recuerdos vinieron.

~~~Fin Flashback~~~

¡Debía encontrarla! Hae se puso de pie inmediatamente, no quería volver a verla triste ni sufriendo, eso le partía el alma en pedazos, siguió corriendo por el parque, no había rastros de gente ahí, la hora no ayudaba.

~~~~Hace 4 Años~~~~

La primera vez que le propuso ser su novia ella se había quedado callado, creyendo que no aceptaría, pero fue lo contrario, pues ella se había lanzado a sus brazos y le había dicho si, la fuerza que había puesto Taty en abrazarlo había provocado que se cayeran, que buena idea había sido llevarla a la playa, pensó y ahí con el sol metiéndose, el mar calmo y el viento suave, la playa fue testigo del primer beso de amor de Hae y Taty, los dos sintieron felicidad y amor mutuo, Hae la ayudo a levantarse y se fueron a casa, la dejo fuera del edificio donde vivía, cuando ella estaba dispuesta a salir, Hae jalo a Taty y la volvió a besar.

- Te quiero mucho Taty

- Y yo a ti Hae, te quiero como a mi vida luego ella se fue.

~~~~Fin Flashback~~~~

Fue suficiente recordar esos bellos momentos, se preguntaba porque la dejo ir, la quería y no la podría olvidar, mientras pensaba en ella y recordaba los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos, se quedó dormido, la tención lo iba a matar un día, no lo iba a soportar mucho.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó decidido, sabía que no volverían a estar juntos, pero quería tenerla al menos como su amiga, reviso su agenda y por lo que observaba no tenía ningún compromiso, se sintió feliz, se dio una ducha, decidió vestirse con un jean, tenis, polera de manga corta, todo negro y se puso una chaqueta con diseño de llenador color roja, unas gafas le dieron un look sexy, salió de su cuarto extremadamente contento, sus compañeros de cuarto lo vieron lo saludaron, pero él estaba tan feliz que no hizo caso, salió disparado de casa y bailo.

- ¿Y ahora que le paso a este? - pregunto Wokye sorprendido.

- Hyuk-Hyung que le paso a Hae? - pregunto intrigado Kang In

- Jajajaja seguro ya se volvió loco, CORRE NEMO! CORRE

- Los peces nadan

- Ah, NADA NEMO, NADAAA!- hablaban KyuHyun y SungMin.

- Deja las bromas Kyu, hoy Hae dará un vuelvo a su vida- dijo Hyuk, sonriso al pensar que el sería feliz sonrió por su mejor amigo, una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro, ojala el...

Dong Hae conducía por el centro de Seúl, se dirigía a Mouse Rabbit, iba a comprar un delicioso pastel de mandarina, el favorito de Taty, cuando llego se dio cuenta que estaba lleno, seguro era por Ye Sung, decidió llamarlo

- ¿Hola?

- Ye Sung soy Dong Hae

- Ouhooo Ha...

- No pronuncies mi nombre te escucharan, deberé entrar y no saldré en por lo menos 2 horas.

- Ok, entonces ¿que deseas?

- Quiero un pastel de mandarina, ¿ok? ¿Puedes traerlo a la puerta trasera de tu tienda?

- Ok, pero mandare a alguien, no puedo salir.

- Ok

Por la puerta trasera salió un trabajador y le entrego a Hae un pastel bien guardado en una caja color crema, era sábado por lo cual ella estaría en su casa con suerte sin ninguna de las metich... aaah quería decir, sin ninguna de sus amigas, cuando llego al edificio, trato de evitar que lo vean entrar, pero aunque lo evitara, había gente muy cerca del edificio, opto por dejar su coche en la tienda de Ye Sung, camino desde la tienda hasta el edificio, entro por el estacionamiento, vio el auto de Itati , pero no el de Carla, ni de In Ra, extrañamente el carro de Lee Teuk estaba ahí también, subió por las escaleras hasta el 4to piso, estaba esperanzado

"...ya casi..." pensaba, llego al piso compartido por su sol y sus amigas

Por el pasillo vio la puerta color crema, una puerta muy sencilla, pero que le dejaba ver lo que le anticipaba, camino despacio paso a paso, estaba nervioso, llego y toco el timbre, un "Ya voy" se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, se enderezo, escucho los sonidos de la puerta, estaba nervioso y si...

"...te extrañe..."

La vio, estaba bella, llevaba una blusa sencilla blanca y un jean, su corazón latía fuerte

- Hae? - le sonrió - cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

Solo la veía, fijamente, su amor no había parado, pero todos estos años sabía que aun la amaba.

- Taty, ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo, a... ¿cómo has estado?

- Amm bien gracias - le dedico una sonrisa

- Que bueno - Hae se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos - es cierto, toma, te traje un pastel de mandarina, sé que es tu favorito

- Oh! Amm, gracias...mmmm... ¿Deseas pasear un rato?

- ¡¿En serio?! - Hae se emocionó - Claro gracias.

Taty le hizo pasar, preparo té y partió el pastel en rebanadas y le dio una a Hae, para evitar un incómodo momento empezó a hablar.

- ¿Que tal has estado?

- Eh?! Aaah! bien gracias, todo ha estado bien.

- Me alegro, eran años que no sabía de ti ¿cómo están los chicos?

- Ellos están bien ya sabes como son keke

- Mmm

El ambiente se puso tenso, Taty estaba muy nerviosa, pero Hae estaba feliz, al fin estaba de nuevo junto a ella, la había extrañado, la veía y seguía igual de hermosa que la primera vez que la vio, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando escucho el timbre del teléfono dio un salto del susto.

Taty se quedó hipnotiza por ver a Hae, lo había extrañado, había llorado su abandono, no sabía cómo había logrado estar sin el tanto tiempo, ojala pudieran, ojala pudiera, pero su corazón...

Su teléfono sonaba estrepitosamente, distrayéndola, Hae se había asustado, kikiki.

Busco su teléfono cuando contesto, era Gong Chan...

- Hola amor, te llame para avisarte que hoy no podre llegar a visitarte, lo siento.

- ¿Qué?! Aaah mmm ok, cuídate, mana...- no pudo terminar ya que le había colgado de repente ¿qué le pasaba últimamente a Chan? le decía que tenía trabajo, firmas de autógrafos y más cosas, pero...

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sus ojos soltaban pequeñas lágrimas, Hae se asustó de que llorara, se veía indefensa, frágil, sin que ella se diera cuenta, camino muy sigilosamente y la abrazo.

Taty solo sentía dolor, sentía que se sumergía otra vez en la oscuridad, nadie la agarraría al caer, nadie... y sintió el abrazo de Hae por la espalda, esa calidez la inundo una vez más, Hae la agarraría, la cuidaría, la...

- No me gusta verte llorar, el día que... Te... d...de...je, no podía aguantar tu llanto y hoy tampoco puedo.

Estaba sorprendida, el aun la amaba, la cuidaba, la quería, se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a él, aun entre sus brazos.

No podía creerlo, ella no se había escapado, cuando se dio la vuelta vio sus ojos llenos de dolor, tristeza, soledad, tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, con sus dedos anulares le limpio los ojos y sin aviso le dio un beso en la frente, ella se retiró poco a poco, lo vio a los ojos y hablo.

- Quédate conmigo hoy por favor - suplico.

Hae la acompaño a su cuarto y la acostó, él se metió junto a ella y la abrazo, así juntos se quedaron dormidos.

Luego de esa noche Hae y Taty, no lo comentaron, pero se hicieron más cercanos, salían juntos, hablaban, discutían, como todos los buenos amigos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo Hae se convencía mas de que la quería de vuelta, pero él sabía que Taty salía con Gong Chan y no quería hacerle daño, así que frenaba ese impulso de abrazarla cada vez que podía, una tarde se le ocurrió invitar a Taty a una cena, en la cual le presentaría a su familia, como su amiga claro, pero ya vería que pasaría.

Más bien Taty acepto, ok, hoy trataría de ser lo más tierno, amable y cariñoso que jamás había sido quería darle una gran noche a Taty, quería verla reír y sonrojarse con sus "pequeñas" muestras de cariño, se esmeró en que todo estuviera bien preparado, su hermano lo había estado molestando todo el santo día, sino era en persona era mediante celular, debía tener unos 60 mensajes de él, que no podía dejarlo en paz, no importaba debía prepararse, tenía que ponerse presentable, se dio una ducha fría, para poder estar atento a todo, además de que el calor que había estado haciendo en Seúl estos últimos días no ayudaba.

Se vistió de manera que cualquier chica al verlo se voltearía, un pantalón negro de tela fina y hecho a su medida eran acompañados con unos zapatos negros que a simple vista eran caros, un cinturón de cuero, se puso una camisa blanca bien planchado, y acomodada una corbata negra con detalles de bordado en la parte baja adornaban su cuello, por ultimo un saco café claro, se puso un reloj plateado en su muñeca, su cabello estaba bien peinado, ese corte lo caracterizaba muy bien, simple pero elegante.

Lo único que necesitaría seria su billetera, así que se la puso en el bolsillo trasero, una cajita pequeña forrada de terciopelo color blanca descansaba en su cama, la llevando para observarla mejor, la abrió y vio el pequeño regalo que había comprado, un collar de plata, su cadena era fina, casi como hilo, de ella colgaba un pequeño diamante en forma de gota color durazno, lo había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella, aún faltaba unos meses para su cumpleaños, pero sería el prelude de su gran sorpresa, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y salió de su apartamento compartido, bajo al garaje y subió en su gran vagoneta, conducía calmadamente pues aún tenía tiempo, el tráfico era poco por lo cual llego con 2 minutos de sobra, bajo del auto para entregárselo al muchacho que llevaría este a estacionarlo, entro muy entusiasmado al gran restaurant** "….." **se dirigió al camarero que lo en el bar, le dio las buenas noches y fue conducido a un cuarto lejos de los ojos metiches, llego a un cuarto bien adornado y con un ambiente tranquilo, ahí dentro estaba su madre y su hermano ambos charlando amenamente, en cuanto lo vieron entrar le dirigieron una sonrisa la cual respondió con una leve inclinación, cuanto deseaba que su padre estuviera ahí para que conociera a la mujer de sus sueños, tomo asiento frente a su madre.

Hijo que a tiempo has llegado- dijo la mujer mayor, llevaba una falda de color rosa pálido y una blusa de encaje color crema, unos tacos no muy altos color crema hacían juego con su bolso que estaba delicadamente puesto en una silla a un lado, no llevaba muchas joyas, solo unos aretes y un collar fino, era evidente que a pesar de la edad que tenía la madre cariñosa de Hae, aún conservaba esa belleza que de joven había llamado la atención de cualquier chico.

Como siempre puntual hermanito- le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, estaba sentado al lado de su madre, el tenia puesto un traje plomo claro, el cual hacia juego con unos zapatos negros, una camisa negra que mostraba más clara la piel bien cuidada que tenía era lo último, seguro había venido directo de una reunión.

El tráfico era poco lo cual me permitió llegar más temprano- respondió Hae a su familia mientras se sacaba el saco y lo colgaba en el espaldar de su silla - Seguro que ya llega – mientras esperaban pidió unas ensaladas para abrir el apetito, paso media hora y Taty aún no llegaba y eso le extrañaba, ya pasada una hora era más extraño, no respondía el celular y no había nadie en casa, era raro.

Hijo ¿estás seguro que vendrá? – cuestiono si madre, estaba preocupada que la mujer que su hijo les iba a presentar le había plantado, nadie se burlaría de su hijo, si llegaba no la aceptaría.

Hermano ya paso una hora y no llega ¡Que! ¿quieres que la esperemos hasta mañana?

No entiendo por qué no llega, ella es puntual, nunca me ha fallado.

Pues no sé qué harás pero si no llega me llevare a mama a casa, no puedo dejarla aquí esperando eternamente

Bien, solo denle 15 minutos más, sino llega nos retiraremos.

Bien.

Los minutos pasaban y ella no llegaba ¿qué le habría pasado? Nunca lo había plantado, o seria que se había puesto mal, o estaba en el hospital, o….

¿Hermanito? – pregunto Dong Hwa mientras su mirada estaba fija en su celular, Hae lo vio a los ojos como queriendo descubrir que quería decir – Recuerdo que mencionaste que tu "amiga" salía con GonChang ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Sí, es el, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – respondió Hae, su hermano era quien mejor lo sabía, porque lo preguntaba, se sentó mas recto en su mesa al observar que diría algo, lo observo atentamente

Pues, no creo que llegue.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Al parecer está en un evento de caridad y lo acaban de anunciar, se ven muy amenos.

¡ ¿QUE?! ¡DEBES DE ESTAR MINTIENDO, ELLA NO HARIA ESO! – respondió alterado y molesto mientras golpeaba con sus puños la mesa, la cual revoto por semejante fuerza, Hae no podía creerlo ¿lo había plantado solo para ir con él?, se puso de pie mientras daba vueltas por el cuarto ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿Le había engañado? ¿Creía ella que él era un idiota?

¿Cómo? ¿Esa mujer ha sido capaz de hacerle esto a mi querido hijo? Ella va a conocerme cuando la vea, es una…

MADRE! No creo que debamos llegar a ese nivel, ha lastimado a Hae y eso no lo perdonaremos – hablo Dong Hwa molesto, mientras agarraba a su madre de la mano tiernamente.

¿Dong Hae que no te diste cuenta de esto? ¿No pensaste que podría hacerte daño?

¡OLVIDALO SI! – respondía alterado Hae mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza con las manos – no puedo creerlo…. ¿porque? – hablaba Hae entre murmullos, no podía creérselo, se desabrocho la camisa y aflojo la corbata,

No lo sé, pero en lo que a mí respecta, no vuelvas a juntarte con Hwa Yong Hijo mío – hablo la madre con tono autoritario

No creo volver a ver a Hwa… – en ese momento Hae volvió a la realidad – ¿Dijiste Hwa Yong? Madre.

Claro que si esa mujer no volverá a verme en su vida.

Dong Hwa ¿es Hwa Yong con la que esta GonChang? – pregunto a su hermano.

Si, Hwa Yong es la novia de Chang – respondió Dong Hwa mientras le mostraba el celular con la noticia, vio un encabezado que decía **"La nueva pareja del año" **y debajo de este había unafoto d Hwa Yong y Gong Chan juntos agarrados de la mano.

No puede ser – dijo Hae antes de salir corriendo del cuarto, su madre y hermano le gritaron que pasaba, pero Hae no escucho, tenía que hallarla, estaba otra vez sola, la habían vuelto a lastimar, pero él no dejaría que vuelva a sufrir, la encontraría, salió corriendo del restaurant sin rumbo fijo, comenzó a correr, la gente la veía pero él no hacía caso.

Debo hallarla – se repetía mientras corría al centro de MyungDong.

Así es como había llegado a este punto, cansado, molesto, asustado y sin rastros de Taty, corriendo por las calles como un loco, no sabía dónde más ir a buscarla, había buscado en cada lugar posible, pero ella no aparecía, ya era casi media noche y no la encontraba, el frio estaba muy fuerte en las calles y podía resfriarse, pero no importaba ella era más importante, donde más buscarla, ya no sabía, su cabeza iba a estallar sino la encontraba, quizás….en ese momento pensó en TLJ, que idiota lo había olvidado, no perdió tiempo y empezó a correr en dirección de la famosa tienda, cuando llego, increíblemente estaba aún abierta, seguro la madre de Hyuk había decidido quedarse un rato más, cuando entro a la tiendo apresuradamente, la madre de Hyuk lo vio.

¡Oh! Dong Hae-si ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? – pregunta la mujer mayor desde el mostrador.

Ajhumma, debo revisar algo, disculpe- Dong Hae respondió apresurado mientras iba a uno de los lugares más alejados de la tienda, hay detrás de una columna con la foto de Hyuk Jae, en una esquina con fotos de Hyuk Jae, estaba Taty, se quedó quieto en cuanto la vio, vestía unos jeans azules oscuro, unas botas café con taco medio acompañaban a la chaqueta de cuero café, debajo tenía una blusa de encaje ploma y un collar de Nemo color plata pequeño colgaba de su cuello, su cabello estaba suelto, y algo desordenado, su cabeza estaba baja, así que no podía verle bien la cara, sus frágiles manos agarraban un pequeña taza de té fuertemente, temblaba un poco y sus manos limpiaban su cara a veces, se acercó lentamente, ella no sintió su presencia solo hasta que estuvo sentado frente a ella.

Taty, ¿no crees que la pobre taza se romperá pronto? – pregunto Hae de repente, ella levanto su mirada para ver al dueño de tan bella voz, era Hae.

No lograra romperla ni con un martillo – dijo entre murmullos y pucheros Taty.

Jajajaja eres única Taty – respondió Hae, quería romper esa aura gris que Taty traía encima.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto entre hipos de sollozo Taty, luego de enterarse lo de GonChang y deambular por las calles sin rumbo llego a TLJ sin darse cuenta, solo hasta hace un momento recordó que tenía una cita con Hae.

Perdona que te haya plantado, yo…yo…

No tienes por qué disculparte Taty, lo que estás pasando no se puede obviar, pero tampoco puedes estar sola en este momento.

No se que salio mal, yo trataba de estar siempre pendiente de el, pero fue muy….

No debes recordarlo, solo déjalo.

Siento haberte dejado esperando, seguro estas enfadado.

¡No! Tranquila, entiendo, no debes preocuparte – respondia Hae mientras se acercaba a su lado y la abrazaba, ella inmediatamente respondio el abrazo, ese abrazo protector que la cuidaba, la protegia, pero sobre todo le mostraba el cariño.

Taty, creo que es mejor que te alejes de la ciudad un tiempo.

Mmm si es lo mejor, irme de aquí me ayudara.

Amm Taty…. – estaba nervioso ¿y si le decía no? – ¿quisieras ir conmigo a Jjeju?

¿Eh? ¿A Jjeju? …. No …no lo se, quizás deba…..

Por favor, no volveras hasta que todo se calme.

E..esta..esta bien Hae.

¡Muy bien! Nos iremos mañana, trae todo lo necesario…- Hae estaba entusiasmado, se iria con Ttaty un tiempo, para olvidar todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Hae estaba puntual en el edificio donde Taty vivía, vestía un jean azul, tenis negros y un canguro rojo, unas gafas negras y un gorro negro le disfrazaban, cuando vio salir a Taty, sus amigas Carla e In Ra la acompañaban, Taty traía puesto unos jeans azules, tenis plomos y una polera de manga larga ploma, su cabello era recogido en forma de coleta, se despidió de sus amigas y se acerco a el, vio como Carla e In Ra le despedían a el, solo inclino levemente su cabeza para despedirla, ayudo a Taty guardar su cosas en la maletera, antes de entrar vio como Carla se retiraba a su departamento, un carro negro llego y de ahí salió "él", lo saludo y se dirigió a In Ra, ojala ella recapacitara y a su vuelta todo estuviera como antes….

¿Lista? – le pregunto a Taty una vez dentro.

¡Lista! – respondió alegre Taty, el auto se alejo por la carretera y desapararecio.

-3 años más tarde-

Un hombre vestido de traje negro y camisa blanca, con zapatos negros, bien parecido caminaba por las calles de Jjeju, tenía una mirada segura y todas las chicas se volteaban a verlo, llevaba una pequeña rosa blanca en sus manos, se paro frente a un restaurant que tenía el nombre de "B&B" entro y saludo al dueño, no era la primera vez que venía, se dirigió a la mesa más alejada cerca a una ventana, una vez ahí la vio, ya había llegado, como siempre más puntual de lo normal, estaba bella con el vestido de encaje que le había regalado, pero había tenido que obligarla a ponérselo. Se acerco sigilosamente a la mesa y la asusto, ella salto y se dio la vuelta para regañar al malvado, antes de hablar se quedo muda y le dedico una sonrisa al hombre.

¡Hae! Te has atrasado – le regaño.

Lo se, disculpa – respondió Hae con una mueca de culpa, pero a la vez graciosa, se sentó frente a Taty en la mesa de dos.

Te estaba preparando un regalo – confeso feliz.

¿En serio? ¿Qué es? Muéstramelo – reclamo la mujer

Jejejej a su tiempo ¿ok?

Hmm – respondió con mueca Taty

Primero el almuerzo – almorzaron tranquilamente y de ahí salieron, se dirigieron a la playa y pasearon jugando, cuando anochecía fueron al cine y para la cena se dirigieron al mismo restaurant, los últimos 3 años habían sido pura felicidad para ambos, luego de llegar a Jjeju empezaron los dos una nueva vida, habían dejado atrás todo el pasado y empezaron desde cero, hace ya mas de 2 años Taty y Hae habían vuelto a ser novios, pero hoy Hae daría un paso mas allá de ser novios. Una vez llegaron al restaurant, Hae le dio la mejor cena de su vida a Taty, la volvió a llevar de "paseo " a la playa.

Taty estaba sospechando de algo, Hae se había comportado extraño todo el dia ¿La volveria a dejar? ¡No! Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dejo llevar por el bello momento que pasaba con el paseando por la playa tomados de la mano.

Taty, ¿te gusta ser mi novia? – pregunto de repente Hae.

¿Eh? ¡Claro que si¡ - como podía dudarlo, había pasado solo bellos momentos con Hae, la había ayudado cuando Chang la dejo y aun le daba su amor, le había tomado un poco aceptar su amor, pero habían vuelto y los últimos años solo era feliz, extrañaba a sus amigas, pero sabía que estaban bien, bueno casi, a excepción de una, pero aunque las extrañaba ella era feliz con Hae.

Bueno pues si es asi, me quitas un peso de encima – respondió Hae.

¿Por qué hablas estas cosas de repente? ¿Hae, ocurre algo?

¡NO! Solo que soy feliz que seas feliz a mi lado,

Ah, jejejeje eres un caso ¡babo¡

¡OYE! No me vuelvas a llamar así, babo.

Empezaron a jugar de nuevo por la playa, cuando estaban cansados, Hae tomo a Taty en sus brazos y la sentó en una roca que estaba cerca, ella se extraño ¿Qué planeaba?

Taty, estos últimos años e sido feliz contigo y no quiero que acabe - ¿Qué pasaba?¿La dejaría de nuevo? ¿Qué traía entre manos?

¿A que se debe todo esto Hae?

Hoy es un día especial para mí, Taty – se puso de rodillas y saco una caja azul de terciopelo de su pantalón ¿era lo que creia?¿Él…?

¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – Taty empezó a llorar de la felicidad, se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso, de ahora en adelante serian felices, juntos, nada los separaría, nada….


End file.
